


Mass Effect : Recueil de one shots

by Less_Ayren



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fights, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Ayren/pseuds/Less_Ayren
Summary: Voici tout simplement, comme le nom l'indique, un recueil de one shots concernant l'univers Mass Effect. Il y aura de tous les thèmes et pour des personnages variés, même si je me focalise davantage sur Femshep et Liara. Les ratings des OS sont également variés mais je mets du M au cas où, même si ça peut évoluer.Juste pour le plaisir de travailler un peu les personnages de la trilogie ! :-)Je préviens d'avance, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de textes type Angst.





	Mass Effect : Recueil de one shots

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter, critiquer, dire ce qui vous plait ou vous plait moins.  
> Tout avis est bon à prendre !  
> Bonne lecture.

 

            Devant les prunelles de ses yeux scintillaient des milliers d'astres, situés loin dans le vide spatial. Depuis la Terre, la vue était loin d'être similaire à celle, somptueuse, qu'offrait le toit panoramique de la cabine du Normandy. Pourtant, même contemplée depuis le sol, sans naviguer parmi les étoiles lui appartenant, la voûte céleste avait quelque chose d'envoûtant.

            Shepard laissa son regard se promener sur le ciel l'espace d'un instant, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Allongée sur le dos dans son lit, elle n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour ce faire. Seulement, même la simplicité de ce geste finissait par la faire souffrir, réveillant les blessures qu'elle tentait de faire disparaître, au fil des semaines, par le repos. Alors elle resta bien droite, là, dans le noir, incapable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement sans que la douleur ne vienne la hanter de nouveau. Elle soupira, lasse...

            Lasse de ce corps qui ne lui répondait pas toujours et lui arrachait encore des cris déchirés.

            Lasse de son esprit fatigué et traumatisé qui ne cessait de lui rappeler les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues ces dernières années.

            Lasse de son sommeil perturbé et empli de cauchemars qui lui interdisait le moindre repos réparateur...

            Jane était condamnée, prisonnière d'une enveloppe charnelle et d'une conscience qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Elle n'était plus le commandant de son propre vaisseau, ce même navire qui lui permettait pourtant de vivre. Outre le calvaire physique, se rattacher à la réalité n'était pas toujours chose aisée. Parfois au beau milieu de la nuit elle se réveillait en sursaut, le coeur battant à une vitesse effrénée, le corps dégoulinant de sueur et les tympans sifflant. Dans ces moments là, alors que son inconscient tentait de retrouver un point d'ancrage, ses pensées la ramenaient inlassablement sur le champ de bataille, de la même façon que si elles se plaisaient à la tourmenter. Auprès des êtres chers qu'elle avait perdus, auprès des planètes ravagées par la guerre ou encore vers ceux dont elle avait causé la destruction. Car le commandant portait sur ses épaules le poids de ses dures décisions : Kaidan Alenko n'était plus, les Geths n'étaient plus, IDA n'était plus, trois cent mille Butariens avaient péri par sa faute, et la chute de Thessia avait été accélérée de par ses actes... La liste était longue.

           

            Heureusement, lors de ces longues nuits angoissantes et douloureuses, une main venait souvent se poser sur son épaule, un bras l'entourer pour l'enlacer tendrement, l'arrachant à ses songes terrifiants.

            Liara n'avait eu de cesse d'accompagner Shepard dans sa convalescence, insistant pour rester auprès d'elle autant qu'elle le pouvait. L'Asari avait le don de la soulager de bien des maux, mais cela ne suffisait pas toujours. Pas encore... Et Jane avait horreur de la mêler à son mal-être.

 

            Coincée dans une position qui ne la satisfaisait plus mais ne pouvant bouger pour autant, l'Humaine remarqua le doux sifflement de la respiration de l'Asari à ses côtés. Elle se focalisa sur le rythme naturel de ses poumons s'emplissant d'air et tenta de caler ses inspirations sur la même cadence. Au début cela réussit à la calmer, alors qu'elle se concentrait sur un point concret l'aidant à évacuer les pensées moroses qui tentaient de l'envahir.

            Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes, cela ne suffit plus.

            Sans avoir le moindre pouvoir sur les actions de son corps, Jane fut forcée de constater que son coeur tapait dans sa poitrine, ne répondant plus à son cerveau qui le suppliait pourtant de freiner l'allure. Bientôt, sa gorge se noua si fort qu'elle eut l'impression de suffoquer. Comme si, dans le casque qu'elle portait en mission, l'alimentation en oxygène s'était totalement coupée. Comme lorsqu'elle divaguait dans l'espace une fois le Normandy réduit en poussière par le vaisseau des Récolteurs...

            Jane porta sa main à son cou et ses doigts le serrèrent, juste sous son menton. Elle croyait mourir, bien qu'elle connaissait pourtant ces sensations trop familières et récurrentes. Elle ordonna à ses membres de se détendre, car leur crispation ne faisait qu'augmenter de plus belle la douleur de ses blessures... Il n'y avait pourtant pas de fusil à cramponner pour se protéger de quelconque ennemi.

            Dans cet instant désagréable, elle était devenue sa propre adversaire...

            De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air, sans quoi elle allait bien finir par succomber une fois de plus. Et elle n'avait pas agonisé dans les ruines de Londres durant des jours pour trépasser bêtement chez elle d'une attaque stupide !

            Liara dormait profondément, car les soubresauts de sa compagne paniquée ne l'avaient pas fait bouger d'un millimètre. Hors de question de la réveiller... Elle l'avait fait bien trop de fois.

 

            Dans un dernier élan désespéré, Jane tendit péniblement un bras vers la fenêtre à sa droite pour en écarter davantage le rideau. Seules les étoiles et la grandeur de l'espace semblaient ironiquement pouvoir lui offrir un refuge, une échappatoire.

            La jeune femme serra la mâchoire alors que de l'eau emplissait ses yeux. Elle s'était connue bien plus forte, bien plus résistante, et se retrouver dans cet état pitoyable la faisait enrager. Ce sentiment d'impuissance la ramenait à de nombreux souvenirs douloureux qu'elle avait pourtant domptés par le passé. Akuzé... Virmire... Thessia...

           

            Subitement, alors que son regard fixait la sombre voûte céleste au travers d'un maigre espace entre le rideau et le rebord de la fenêtre, une lumière vint faire briller ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, faisant taire d'un trait l'obscurité de ses pensées.

            Comme l'œuvre d'une quelconque divinité venue à son secours, une étoile filante traversa le bout de ciel qu'elle avait en ligne de mire. Jane cligna des paupières, ébahie devant la beauté de ce spectacle éphémère.

            Une seconde plus tard l'objet était détruit, consumé par l'atmosphère.

Pourtant, Shepard resta là, pantoise, à fixer la noirceur de la nuit comme si elle avait été victime d'une apparition miraculeuse.

            À cet instant précis, alors qu'elle était submergée par l'angoisse et la souffrance, il avait fallu que ce trait lumineux se manifeste.

 

           Le silence était revenu et, étrangement, le calme intérieur avec. Le commandant pouvait de nouveau entendre le son harmonieux de la respiration de Liara. Son corps la lançait encore au moindre mouvement, mais au moins, elle put s'installer de nouveau paisiblement contre l'Asari endormie. Petit à petit les battements de son coeur ralentissaient, et les muscles de ses membres meurtris daignaient relâcher la tension accumulée jusqu'à présent.

 

           Les lèvres de Jane s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire, alors qu'elle venait blottir son visage dans le dos de celle qu'elle aimait.

           Ce bref mais dur combat, elle venait de le remporter. Il y en aurait encore bien d'autres sur le chemin ardu de la guérison, mais chaque victoire comptait. Celle-ci, bien que n'étant pas de son propre fait, était pourtant savoureuse.

 

          Si le malheur et la désolation venaient régulièrement frapper l'esprit du commandant, des instants comme celui ci étaient également là pour lui rappeler que son état était loin d'être une fatalité.

          Même dans les moments que l'on pense les plus sombres, personne n'est jamais à l'abri d'une lueur d'espoir.


End file.
